FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 10 - Diabolical Diablos
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 9 - Train 'till it Rains Language Warning Some people throughout Loc Lac have began to learn that Annie is a princess. She doesn’t really care, as she doesn’t try to get any special treatment. However, she doesn’t really have much experience being out away from royal guards and such, so she doesn’t realize that sometimes, this kind of information can spread to the wrong people. Morning has arrived, and Kreuz and Annie have just about finished preparing for the day. Annie is just sitting on her bed, spacing out a bit. “So, you ready for your big test?” Kreuz was trying to be enthusiastic, but Annie wasn’t really paying any attention. “Hey, you ok?” “Hm? Oh yeah, I’m alright”. She had snapped out of her spacing, and smiled a bit. The smile faded quickly though as she continued to talk. “I’m just becoming a bit unsure.” Kreuz placed his hand on her shoulder as he said, “It’s ok to be nervous. If you really don’t feel up to this yet, you don’t have to.” Annie stood up as she began to speak more, “No not that actually. Just me being here. I didn’t think about it at the time because I was frustrated with him, but I’m worried about how my dad will react.” Kreuz’s family has always been close to each other, so he can only imagine how tough it must be on her to have a father that doesn’t support what she wants to do. But he still tries his best to lift her spirits up. “You said he was divorced. I think he’s desperate to keep what’s left of his family together. Hunting is dangerous, and he’s worried you’ll be hurt or worse. But I think if you show him how serious you are about this, he’ll come around. If not, the choice is still yours.” Annie thought for a minute, and smiled again. “Yeah, I think you’re right. I just need to show him that this is what i really want to do. I know the risks. If I lose my life saving people, that’s ok with me. I need him to understand that.” “It’s going to be hard for a parent to be ok with their kid doing something dangerous. I hope you’re ready to put in the work for it.” Annie nodded. She is definitely ready to do what she has to do. She knows for sure that this is the path she wants to take in life. She was able to conveniently meet this group of people that (mostly) want to help, surely this is fate. The two began to leave before Annie speaks up again. “Hey Kreuz. Thanks for talking. And for helping with all of this.” “Hey you don’t have to thank me. I admit i wasn’t exactly on board with being kidnapped, but now that we’re here, I’m happy to help.” Kreuz thought for a moment before continuing, “That didn’t sound as sincere as I wanted it to but you get the picture” Annie giggles a bit. The two get going for real this time. A big day awaits them. They have arrived at the arena building. It has been a bit upgraded over the years. It now houses multiple arenas within it. The main lobby was crowded with even more hunters. Kreuz tried his best to keep Annie from staring at every single one of them. They were waiting in line at to accept a challenge. “Wait a moment i don’t have any actual equipment!” Annie suddenly shouted. “The arena will supply you with some, it’s ok” Kreuz reassured her. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Kreuz explained a how some of the items she’ll get works and that there’s a crowd watching the arena fights. Annie seemed more determined now than ever. Before they knew it, they were next in line. The receptionist here was an older man. Kreuz made a note of this to tell Sky later due to his issue with Guildie back on Otro Village. “What challenge are you looking for today?” the man asked. His voice seemed a bit off-putting to Annie, but she tried to ignore it. “Any Arzuros challenges today? She needs something simple to start with” Kreuz said. The man stared at Annie a bit. “Yes,” he began. “We have an Arzuros. It will be at four o’ clock.” “Ok, that sounds- oh wait” Kreuz interrupted himself. “I forgot we don’t have any money”. “I’ll cover it.” the man said. “No that’s ok. We have some with a friend, we just have to wait for him to get back.” The man insisted though. “She’s new right? I don’t mind.” After a bit of back and forth, Kreuz finally accepted the man’s offer. The challenge was set for Annie to fight her first monster. Unless you count the Great Jaggi she managed to choke before. During most of this exchange, the man kept staring back at Annie. It made her feel a bit on edge, but she ultimately brushed it off. The man finished the paperwork for it and the duo left. After they were gone, the man seemed to swap some of the papers around… Kreuz and Annie checked out a few more places around the city to kill time and to ease her nerves. He assured her everything would be fine. Before they knew it, the time was upon them. They returned to the arena, got her armor picked out, and Kreuz went up into the crowd, as he wasn’t going to accompany her. He was confident she would do well. Annie was in the waiting room, and had put on her armor. It was a Cephadrome set with an Iron Bow. A simple set for a simple monster. She took a deep breath. Just relax, just relax, she thought to herself. There are Guild Knights or whatever around in case something goes wrong. I got this. As she was thinking to herself, an announcement echoed throughout the arena. “Welcome all, it’s time once again for an unforgettable arena match!” The crowd roared in excitement. Annie is used to doing things in front of crowds, so it didn’t really bother her much. “We have a new comer today. Put your hands together for rookie hunter, Annie!” The door in the waiting room opened into the arena. She stepped out as the crowd cheered. She found Kreuz in the audience and waved to him. He waved back and gave her a thumbs up. There was a special glass of some sort blocking the crowd from the arena so stray elemental attacks don’t hit a bystander. “She may be a newcomer, but she has some big guts as she’s taking on one hell of a challenge!” the voice continued. Annie tilts her head a bit in confusion. One hell of a challenge? It’s just an Arzuros she thought. The big gate opened, and a deep growl was heard from within. Large footsteps getting closer, but the sound of them could have just been Annie’s heart from how hard it was beating. Out of the gate walked a Diablos. Annie could feel the color drain from her face. She was absolutely frozen. “Hey, that’s supposed to be an Arzuros!” Kreuz yelled, not that it would change anything. He got up to go to the nearest Guild Knight in the crowd. “Hey, this wasn’t what she was supposed to fight, that’s not what she signed up for! You have to do something!” The Guild Knight didn’t even glance at him as he said, “If it gets ugly we’ll step in.” Understandably, Kreuz was furious. “Are you fucking kidding me!?” “Return to your seat or I’ll escort you out” The Knight said. Kreuz looked down into the arena in horror as Annie was face to face with the two-horned tyrant. But he had an idea. He left the stands. Meanwhile, Annie readied her bow, but she was visibly shaking. The Diablos stares her down. She needs to get out of there. She needs to quit. But she’s thinking that if she can pull this off, it’ll surely show her dad that she can do this. Annie aims an arrow for the Wyvern, as ready as she can be. This crowd is surely in for a show. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 11 - Put on a Show Notes *This chapter went through various alterations. Originally, it was going to involve another hunter convincing Annie to take on Diablos. This hunter would have been a recurring antagonist, but the plotline revolving around her was scrapped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86